Diga Me
by sir lynn of the fred
Summary: Robin and the Titans encounter Slade, and now he's taken something from their leader that just might unhinge him. Read as the Titans struggle to come to grips with what has passsed, and maybe find redemption along the way. Rated for rape.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: this story is pretty graphic in the beginning. Not for young ones. My fist ever fanfic please review and enjoy! Peace.

Diga Me

It was noon when the alarm sounded. A flashing "S" appeared on the screen confirming their worst nightmares.

"Titans, go," Robin's furrowed brow and low voice were a commentary on the severity of the situation.

The police waited outside a derelict building with the SWAT team in tow. They formed a blockade in the street.

"Good luck," the police chief said quietly to Robin as the team arrived. They entered the building, cautiously taking in their surroundings, awaiting the impending attack.

"Hello Titans, how good to see you again," Slade's voice echoed off the walls as he appeared out of the darkness behind them. His army of Sladebots quickly surrounded the Titans. The small group in the middle backed slowly into each other in defensive positions.

"Slade is mine," Robin hissed through his teeth. Before any of the Titans could object, Robin yelled, "Titans…GO!" Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy attacked the Sladebots furiously as Robin leapt through the oncoming mechanical barrage directly in front of Slade.

"Oh good, I don't even have to wait for you to fight your way to me." Robin aimed a kick at Slade who easily dodged. He attempted to punch Slade who flipped back out of the way. As the battle ensued, Robin could not keep track of his teammates, although he spotted a pile of dismantled robots as he did a front handspring toward Slade. He whipped out his bo staff, bringing it down with all his strength (and momentum) only to be caught off guard as Slade crouched down and launched himself at Robin, talking him midair. Slade pounded Robin into the ground. Upon impact, Robin's head began to spin. Slade yanked Robin up by his arm, twisted it behind his back, and pulled a shiny silver handgun out of his belt.

Raven was the first to notice the turn Robin's battle with Slade had taken, since the team had been preoccupied with the Slade's robotic army.

"No!" Raven yelled, the team looked up and, Cyborg finishing off the last robot, sprinted over to their captured teammate. Slade now had Robin pinned against the wall with the gun to the back of his head.

"I see we have an audience…" he whispered in Robin's ear. He turned his masked face to the rest of the Titans, addressing them now. "Don't move. Don't even think about using your powers. If I see so much as static coming off any of you I will kill your precious leader." His eyes never left the Titans as he used the hand mot holding the gun to pull down Robin's uniform, exposing his pale skin. "You will watch," he threatened the Titans. They looked on in horror as Slade let Robin's uniform fall down around his knees. Starfire began to tremble. Beast Boy, pale faced, and Cyborg gripped her arms to hold her upright. Cyborg's human eye was wide with shock. Raven stood her ground, feeling Anger boil up inside her as she clenched her teeth and fists to maintain control.

"You will watch," Slade reminded them as he unzipped himself. Robin held his mouth in a firm line, avoiding all eye contact with the Titans. "As will you," Slade directed his command at Robin now as he forced his face up to meet his teammates' gazes. Robin sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. "Open them, Robin," Slade hissed into his ear. He cocked the gun and Robin instinctively let his eyes flutter open. He tried not to look at the terrified and appalled faces of his team as he felt Slade thrust into him. The pain was piercing; all the nerves down to his feet lit on fire. He held back a scream, only allowing the faintest of grunts to escape as Slade thrust again. Robin could feel his skin ripping as Slade penetrated him further, felt his own blood trickle down his legs.

Beast Boy threw up. Starfire's trembling worsened and her knees gave out. Cyborg caught her as he pressed his lips together to choke back his own queasiness. Raven had started to tremble too, although she was fighting to keep her head. If she lost control of her Anger, Slade would kill Robin instantly.

"AHH!" Robin screamed as Slade jabbed him harder, crushing him into the wall. The pain continued, now blinding him. His vision became blurry as Slade finally finished. Slade gripped Robin's shoulders and spun him around, the gun at the side of his Robin's head. Robin and Slade faced the Titans as Robin tried to cover himself with his hands. A faint swish could be heard from behind Slade.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us."


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the Teen Titans, not Batman, zero.

A/N: Please review. PLEASE?!?!?! Thank you, Sir Lynn of the Fred

"Ah, how nice of you to join us," Slade said as he turned his head slightly to see the Dark Knight behind him. That slight movement of Slade's watchful eye was all the Titans needed. Raven broke the gun apart with her already pent-up energy; alerting Slade to his critical mistake. Slade dropped Robin to the floor and leapt backwards. Batman sprang toward Robin as the rest of the Titans launched after Slade. Cyborg got there first, his sonic cannon already fully charged, and Slade was struck by the beam. He was thrown into a pterodactyl Beast Boy who launched him into a wall. Starfire came up next: righteous fury was not the word for her feelings. She shot green jets of light from her eyes and hands at Slade who was blasted from the room into another almost identical chamber. Raven phased through the floor, her four red eyes glowing.

"Azarath, Metrion. Zinthos!" she yelled as Slade was surrounded by her dark energy. She bashed him into the walls until he was barely conscious. Raven, eyes still red, entered a lotus position in the air. Her soul self left her body and entered Slade. One red eye shone through the mask. As Raven possessed him, she forced Slade's body to walk outside to the waiting police force. Once in front of the chief of police, Raven's spirit left Slade's body, which collapsed to the ground. The officers looked bewildered; for a minute no one moved. The chief of police gestured to another officer who handcuffed the unconscious villain. Raven left the scene and went back to her body. She felt as though she had run a marathon. Her limbs trembled slightly as she walked toward the others. Batman had taken off his cape and covered the unconscious Robin.

"How should we get him out of here?" The Dark Knight inquired.

"I'll do it," Raven answered shakily. "I'll transport us to the Tower."

Cyborg breathed deeply, steadying himself, "You sure you're up to this?" he asked, eyeing her closely.

"I'll be fine," she deadpanned, forcing her voice under control. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She enclosed the whole group in dark energy and flew them all to the Tower in the form of a raven. Once inside, she deposited everyone in the living room and pulled the energy in on herself. She swayed in the spot and Starfire caught her. She helped Raven to the couch n where the sorceress leaned back and let sleep envelop her. Beast Boy and Starfire sat down as Batman handed the limp form of Robin to Cyborg, who headed off to the Med Lab.

Cyborg laid Robin out on the table, his body comparable to that of a ragdoll. He began by cleaning off the dried blood covering Robin's body. Cyborg found it difficult to see his leader so helpless and humiliated. He pulled out a white hospital gown and covered Robin's naked body.

"Don't you worry, Rob. We got him in the end." He hooked Robin up to an IV and started checking his vitals.


	3. Travesty

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I know, it makes me sad too.

A/N: Please please please review. I'll hold my future chapters hostage until I get reviews.

Batman, Starfire, and Beast Boy sat in various uncomfortable positions on the couch. Raven still slept on one end while the others were seated about a foot from each other at the other end.

Beast Boy kept taking deep breaths through his nose trying to settle his stomach. He closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands trying to ignore the images seemingly burned into his vision. The way Robin's face had contorted momentarily in pain as Slade…

…he couldn't think the word… haunted him. He felt embarrassed about his lack of strength in this situation, but the disgust he felt toward what Slade had done blew past his self-control. He got up and ran to the sink as bile once again rose in his throat. He shakily wiped h his mouth with the back of his hand and rinsed out the sink. He turned back to the couch.

"They better keep Slade locked up tight, or I'm going to kill him." Starfire, not looking at Beast Boy, nodded deftly in agreement. Starfire was trapped in her own thoughts. What she had just witnessed was unlike any experience she had ever had. Rape never happened on a planet where everyone was equally strong, so she had no reference. She knew Robin would never be the same again, never her Robin. He would be damaged, and she knew she could not help. He would withdraw within himself even more. She did not know what disturbed her more: the actual act of the rape or the psychological aftermath. She finally looked up, out of her trance, and spotted Batman fidgeting. She grasped his hand and he looked up at her.

"Stay with us as long as you need as long as Robin," she choked on the name, "needs." At this point Beast Boy returned from brushing his teeth and sat down next to Starfire.

"How did you find us? If you don't mind me asking," Beast Boy questioned.

"Deathstroke…" Batman's voice came out raspy and harsh, "Slade came around Gotham last week. I tracked him here after he murdered a mob boss." He stopped fidgeting and stared at his hands. "I only wish I had gotten there sooner." His fingers locked tightly together.

"I see now from where Robin gets his intensity," Starfire interjected. "You must not blame yourself. You helped a great deal today. If you had not distracted Slade so Raven could act, I do not wish to think what could have happened."

"Yeah, besides," Beast Boy piped up, "Robin is gonna need you more than ever now. You can't be angry with yourself and expect to be able to help him." Batman directed his gaze to Beast Boy now.

"I know you're right, but Richard is like a son to me. I just watched some psychopath violate him and I could have stopped it! I should have been there sooner. I should have-"

"Enough." Starfire stood up. "Slade would have killed him if you had acted. This is not your fault. Slade is clever. There were no other options."

"Can you guys keep it down? I have a horrible headache," Raven had woken up. She sat, elbows on knees, head in hands, attempting to calm the throbbing in her temples. She could feel Beast Boy's nausea, Starfire's anger, and Batman's self-loathing roll over her. The emotions were way too high in the room. "I'm going to help Cyborg. Please try to calm yourselves." Raven headed off to the med lab quickly, trying not to think of what emotions would assault her next. She opened the door to see Cyborg standing over the unconscious form of Robin. The white of the hospital gown he wore made him look small. Cyborg held a chart in his hands as he watched the various machines attached to Robin. Raven walked over to Robin's side and allowed her power to flow to her hands, exploring the needs of Robin's body. She healed him the best she could and allowed the blue light to fade from her hands. She could taste blood from biting her bottom lip. Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder as she swayed slightly.

"Thanks Rae, but I don't think you are in any condition to be doing this right now." He placed her on the bed next to Robin's.

"He's in so much pain," Raven's eyes started to brim with tears. "He's…"

"It's gonna be ok, Rae," Cyborg said, hugging Raven. "It's gonna be alright." Raven leaned her head against Cyborg's chest. A new sensation shot threw her mind as she flinched away from Cy.

"He's waking up." The form of Robin twitched slightly as his eyes slowly opened. As soon as the ceiling tiles came into view he looked around. He registered the faces of the two people hovering over him and immediately felt a blush creep up his face. He turned away, unable to look them in the eyes.

"Cy, get Batman," Raven quietly commanded. Cyborg, eyes wide, left for the living room. "Robin?" Raven asked putting a tentative hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact. "Robin I…" the flood of emotion pouring off Raven made her speechless. "Batman… he'll be here." Raven dropped her hand and shakily walked back to the bed. She laid down trying to regain her control. The room began to swim before her eyes. She closed them waiting for the world to stop spinning.


	4. Repercussions

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, I would not be writing this. Nor do I own Sonic. I do own one of the games though.

A/N: Seriously? I know you are reading this. Please review or I'll Rick Roll you.

Repercussions

The door creaked open as Batman slowly entered. He kept his gaze on Robin, who was sitting up and looking down. Batman closed the door silently behind him and strode over to the bed. Robin shied away from the hulking figure of the Dark Knight, turning his body deliberately away from him.

"Richard," Batman said as he gripped Robin's shoulders and turned the Boy Wonder toward himself. The Dark Knight bent down slightly to be eye to eye with the furiously blushing Robin.

"Richard, it's not your fault and I think no differently of you for what he did." Robin dropped his head slightly as tears began to form behind his mask. Batman sat down next to Robin and pulled off his own mask to reveal the face of Bruce Wayne. Robin took the hint and pulled off his mask revealing watery blue eyes. He continued to gaze away.

"There is a group of people out there who think you are worth plenty. We are all going to be here to help. I'll stay as long as you like, or if you want a change of scenery you and your team are invited to stay with me." When Batman finished, Robin looked up and nodded once, his lips firmly shut. Batman reached for his hand, which Robin withdrew, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know you are angry, but you are going to have to talk to us sooner or later." With that, Bruce pulled Robin into a hug. Robin let his arms fall limply to the bed and did not respond. Bruce pulled away, looking at his ward. "I'll leave you to your thoughts then." Bruce walked out of the room, putting his mask back on.

Robin sat there for a few more seconds, unmoving. He put his head in his hands and let the tears fall slowly and silently.

Back in the main room…

Cyborg and Beast Boy had half-heartedly started up a game of Sonic in an attempt to calm down. Every once in a while, Beast Boy would run out to be sick, and Cyborg would pause the game. Starfire had Silky on her lap as she watched the boys play.

"I think I'm done," BB said as he returned from his last run to the bathroom.

"Good to hear. You get to clean today," Cy informed him.

"Aw man." Beast Boy rejoined him in the game.

"Cyborg, how was Robin doing when you left?" Starfire enquired.

"I don't really know Star, he was just waking up when I left." Cyborg paused the game. "All I know is he seemed really embarrassed. Batman went in there, and Raven was still laying down."

"This is some pickle, huh?" Beast Boy gave a half-hearted smile.

"It sure is," Cy agreed.

"What will be our next course of action?" Starfire interjected, her big green eyes dancing with unshed tears. Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should get out of here," Raven interjected as she phased through the floor. "Batman has extended an invitation to all of us to stay with him. I think we should take up the offer for Robin's sake,' she deadpanned.

"Yes, perhaps we should," Starfire concurred as tears began to trail down her face. Cyborg walked over to Starfire and sat down alongside her. He put one of his mechanical arms around the alien girl.

"We're going to fix this," Cyborg said sternly, facing Starfire. "Think about it, Slade is already locked up and Batman is here to help. We've got this." A small smile played on Cyborg's lips as he finished his sentence.

Raven felt the tugs of the emotions of her friends. The headache began to creep back up on her. She felt the color drain out, even more than usual, of her face. She literally started seeing red. "I…have to meditate," she stammered out as she phased to the roof.

"What was that about?" Beast Boy piped up.

Raven arrived on the rooftop and collapsed to her knees. Her four red eyes squinted at the cement floor as her labored breath escaped her lips. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she repeated, clinging to the words as though to a life raft. She closed her eyes and reopened them as two amethyst orbs. She let out the last huffy breath and pulled herself into the lotus position.

A/N: Dontcha just love cliffhangers? Muahahahaha


	5. Denoument

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans; what a shock.

A/N: I just got my first review! Thank you so much, you made my day! I present to you now... another chapter. Yay!

Denouement

Two hours later, Raven stretched her stiff limbs and walked down the stairs to the common room. Night had fallen on Jump City Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had retired to their rooms. Bruce Wayne sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee clasped between his hands. He looked up as Raven entered the room and began boiling water for tea.

"How is he?" she said, all emotion removed from her voice.

"Cyborg gave him a little morphine to make him sleep," the Dark Knight replied. He stared down at his cup and moved his fingers up and down the sides. "Do you think you and your friends will be joining me and Richard tomorrow? My jet will be leaving at 8:30 in the morning."

"Yes we will be joining you; anything to help Robin," Raven deadpanned.

"How about you, are you ok?" Bruce enquired concern in his contracted eyebrows.

"I'm as good as can be expected." Raven's eyes faltered for just a moment.

"Are you sure? I've never heard of someone possessing any one before, and I was just wondering if there were any…repercussions."

"I'm fine, just a little meditation required," she replied. She finished preparing her tea and sat down across from Bruce. "You are more than welcome to stay in my room for the night."

"Don't fret. I'm just fine with the couch," he stated. They finished their drinks in silence. Raven retired to her room as Bruce lay down on the couch.

_

* * *

_

_Robin stood before a small audience: his teammates, Bruce, his parents, and other members of the circus stood in a group, staring at him. He tried to call out to them, but found he had no voice. He felt two hands, like vices, grip his shoulders as Slade lowered his masked face to the boy's ear, whispering, "Hello Robin, how nice to see you again." _

Robin awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in his temporary bed. He was having a hard time catching his breath as Raven phased through the floor.

"Are you ok?" she deadpanned. Robin took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Fine. I'm fine." Robin leaned back against the pillows and looked away.

"I'll take care of those dreams for you," Raven stated as she walked over to the bed. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Her dark energy cloaked Robin briefly and returned to her. "You'll be dreamless for the rest of the night." She walked out of the room and closed the door. Robin felt his eyelids begin to droop and soon was back to sleep.

Raven returned to her room, seeing all the creepy images that had been floating around in Robin's head as she fell back to sleep, only now that they were hers they were all tinted red.

A/N: sorry it's so short. This is one of those transitional chapters. Please review!


	6. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, Batman, Eggo waffles or Cheerios. Well, maybe I own individual boxes of the stuff...

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've had midterms and the National Synchronized Skating Competition. Forgive and Review?

* * *

Robin groggily sat up in his hospital bed as the first rays of sunlight streamed into the room. He spotted civilian clothes on one of the chairs and proceeded to take out his IV. Once dressed, in a plain black tee shirt and jeans, he walked out of med lab and into the kitchen. As he passed the common room, he saw Batman asleep on the couch, snoring lightly. Robin chuckled to himself at the sight. He quickly put his hand to his mouth, noticing how oddly it felt to laugh after everything he had just been through. He sighed and looked at the clock. '6:30' he registered. Robin began preparing a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table.

On the couch, Batman gave a snort and sat up quickly, the remnants of his dreams disorienting him momentarily. He looked around and saw Robin eating breakfast. Bruce rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Good morning," he said hoarsely, putting an arm around Robin and giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head. Robin did not react; he continued to stare into space while slowly chewing his cereal. Alone, Robin felt almost normal, but in front of people he felt like a leper. He could not bring himself to look Bruce in the eyes and settled for not shying away. Bruce had found a box of Cap'n Crunch and sat down next to Robin.

"We won't be leaving for a couple of hours, so we probably won't get to Gotham until dinner. Alfred is most likely going overboard with a feast for your homecoming." Bruce watched Robin's reaction carefully, looking for any indication of emotion. Robin put his spoon down and stared off in a different direction, a slight pink hue in his cheeks giving him away.

"You know he will think no differently of you, Robin," Bruce assured softly, putting one hand on Robin's shoulder. "This doesn't change a thing."

"It changes everything," Robin muttered back, leaving his unfinished breakfast and walking to his bedroom. Bruce watched as he left, brushing past a very bed-headed Beast Boy at the doorway. Robin didn't spare a glance at the changeling show seemed startled by the contact.

Once he lost sight of the Boy Wonder, Beast Boy continued on his way to the kitchen, yawning and stretching.

"Good morning Beast Boy," Batman said flatly, eyeing the teenager as he scratched his bottom.

"Morning," he grumbled in return. He had not been able to sleep much the previous night, had given up, and had come to satiate his hunger. He plunked down with a bowl of Cheerios and soy milk and dug in. An awkward silence followed Beast Boy finishing his cereal, resulting in the Dark Knight staring at the changeling uncertainly.

"So…how did you sleep? Was the couch ok?" Beast Boy asked, his voice raising slightly.

"It was fine, although I think I found the remote buried in one of the cushions with my tail bone." Beast Boy started to giggle and had to cover his mouth quickly to stop from full out laughing at Batman's discomfort.

"I'm sorry about that, but thanks for finding it. The last time we saw it was a week ago."

"Glad I could help," Bruce said, clearly amused. "Are you all packed, Mr. Logan?"

Beast Boy stiffened at the use of his former name, but realized quickly that Batman probably knew a lot about the Titans.

"Almost, sir." At that point, Starfire and Raven floated into the kitchen area for tea and mustard-covered Eggos, still frozen by the way. The table was crowded, lessening the tension and creating a precarious sense of peace. The group's focus on the mundane subject of breakfast allowed for a piece of normalcy amidst the chaos. When joined by a recharged Cyborg, the atmosphere warmed a little more.

One presence was missing. Robin had retreated to the comforts of a shower, attempting to symbolically cleanse himself of Slade's contamination. The warm water helped him relax the tension in his muscles and feel, at least a little bit, more human.

He redresses and headed to his room to start packing, seeing Beast Boy in the hall about to do the same.

"Hey Rob, wassup?" Beast Boy adopted an animated tone complete with eyebrow wiggling. Robin hesitated momentarily, still not used to talking.

"Nothing really. I'm sorry about bumping into you earlier."

"Don't sweat it. I didn't really notice. I was so tired." They both went to their respective rooms without another word.

Half an hour later, the Titans and Batman were loading into his private jet at a small airfield just outside of Jump City. After sleeping for nearly the entire ride, they arrived in Gotham around 5:00 pm. A large black limo took them from the airport to the sloping lawn of Wayne manor.


	7. Breaking Tension

The limo took them from the airport as soon as the Titans gathered their luggage. Raven almost immediately fell asleep against the tinted window as the limo wound its way through Gotham traffic.

Raven awoke as the limo pulled up to the great, sloping lawn of Wayne manor. Wiping her face on her sleeve, she blearily stumbled out the door and righted herself. Beast Boy shuffled out after, yawning with a hint of a lion's roar as he exited. Cyborg grumbled as he stooped to get out of the vehicle, followed shortly by a slightly dazed looking Starfire. Bruce and Robin stood up briskly, shaking off all vestiges of fatigue.

Servants arrived to collect the baggage; however Raven, with an ever-present headache, quickly engulfed the luggage with energy and levitated it into the house.

"What?" she demanded as her travel companions and servants stared at her.

"You need to keep a low profile here. Stop scaring my employees, I happen to like them and would be disappointed if they ran away." Bruce started walking toward the front door, acting as though nothing had happened. The group followed Bruce and entered the massive front doors. The Titans clustered together in the entrance hall, picking up their luggage and waiting further instruction as Robin walked toward the stone stair case.

"I'll come up when you're settled," Bruce called after Robin, who waved without looking back, trudging up the stairs. "Now," Bruce rubbed his hands together, "there is someone I want you to meet. Alfred." Bruce turned to the elderly gentleman who smartly popped up behind him. "Alfred, these are the Titans: Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy."

"Hello. I'm pleased to meet you." Alfred winked at Raven as he curtly dipped his head in greeting. "Follow me up to your rooms." The Titans, luggage in tow, followed Alfred to the second floor where several guest rooms, directly next to each other, came off the hallway. Each Titan randomly selected his or her own room and began unpacking. Well, that was the idea anyway.

Beast Boy plunked his luggage down unceremoniously as he made a flying leap into the down comforter. As he lay spread-eagle with his face buried in the pillows, he groaned at how tired he was. He literally felt himself sink into the bed as he drifted off to sleep.

Cyborg started immediately placing his neatly-folded clothes into drawers, not really paying attention to the task at hand. Once finished, he took off his holographic rings and walked over to the bed. He sat down and sank into the mattress, noting the patterns on the blanket and keeled over in an L-shape, feet still on the floor. Laying there he looked at the dresser and realized that in his lapse of attention he had put all his toiletries and videogames in his sock drawer.

Starfire, who had finished unpacking relatively quickly, knocked on Cyborg's door. He groaned an unintelligible response which she took as permission to enter. She crossed the room and plunked down on the bed next to Cyborg, who finally sat up.

"Something eating you?" Cyborg questioned. Starfire met Cyborg's eyes with confusion written all over her features. "What I meant was, is something bothering you?" he hastily clarified.

"I am merely concerned about Raven. She seemed rather irritated when we arrived and she has now barricaded herself in her room. She is meditating, but it sounds wrong. Cyborg, I am almost sure her possession of Slade did something to her." Starfire said the last bit in a whisper, afraid an angry Raven may burst into the room at any second. Cyborg nodded.

"Let's tell Beast Boy so he doesn't invoke her wrath and end up like Dr. Light accidentally." They got up to knock on Beast Boy's door.

Evil cackling filled the space as though it was being fed through a surround sound system. Raven fell to her knees.

"Aren't you glad you rescued him now?" Slade's voice had her covering her ears and shaking her head.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" With a thump, Raven fell forward on the bed. Over her heavy breathing she could hear muffled voices and a tentative knock on her door. "Come in," she groaned into the comforter. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy uneasily shuffled into the room. Raven was still laying face down on the bed, her feet on the headboard, as she waited for her eyes to stop glowing red.

"Raven, are you ok?" Cyborg asked hesitantly as Starfire and Beast Boy entered behind him. "We heard…well, I'm not sure what we heard. Rae?" Cyborg winced slightly as he put his hand on Raven's shoulder. Starfire and Beast Boy slowly backed toward the wall as Raven, all four eyes still red, raised her head.

"I'm…a little out of sorts. I swear I won't hurt you," Starfire and Beast Boy relaxed a little but did not move from the wall. Cyborg tentatively sat down on the bed next to the demoness.

"Rae, what the hell is going on? Seriously." Cyborg was unsure which set of eyes to look into as he asked the question. Beast Boy and Starfire joined the other Titans on the bed.

Robin walked about his old room, blasting music and unpacking his luggage. He refolded his shirts before staking them neatly in the drawers.

Bruce slowly opened Robin's door to see the teen bobbing his head to deafening music while standing in front of a dresser with a mirror on it. He crept up behind the boy with his hands over his ears while enacting a slow, painful death in view of the mirror. Robin cracked a grin and chuckled as he reached for the remote and turned off the stereo.


End file.
